


Dallying

by the_diversionist



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diversionist/pseuds/the_diversionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They take what they can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dallying

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I like to do little glimpses into relationships without so much of a setup. Some of the couples listed last a sentence. One day I'll stop loving dysfunction. I think this will be a one shot.

They started fucking before Isabela ran away.

Isabela and Hawke dallied. It never meant anything to either of them. They said that, anyway. Isabela blew Hawke off and Hawke pretended never to be touched by it. They used to go to the Blooming Rose to fuck whores for hours. Merrill suspects they never wanted to become attached.

Isabela talked to Merrill about Hawke. There was one time that Hawke watched her ride Anders until neither one of them could stand. Isabela says that anyway. Hawke never talks about her. Merrill still hasn’t figured out if it’s because Isabela means everything or nothing to her.

They start fucking before Isabela runs away.

Merrill’s initial distrust of shemlens fades slowly. There’s Carver, large and strapping, who is so clumsy with his words that he makes her looks graceful. Merrill isn’t stupid. Sometimes she acts that way and the words and her understanding of shem customs make her appear that way but she isn’t. She sees the way that he looks at her. One night she lets him do more than just look. She likes it and there’s no miscommunication about dirty things but she’s sore for days.

He’s gone before they can try again. Hawke drowns herself in so much drink that Merrill is the one who has to help her home. An arm slung around her thin shoulder while Merrill’s arm wrapped around her waist. Merrill’s free hand followed the twine back to her home and they’re no sooner in the door that Hawke crashes to the floor, breathing raggedly. _What do you need? What do you need?_ Merrill asked anxiously. Hawke kissed her and took off her clothes. Hawke never asked, never asks but Merrill wouldn’t have said no. Instead, Hawke grabbed her hips, pulling her down over her mouth and Merrill reverted to her native tongue as Hawke’s tongue stroked and teased, sliding inside her.

Merrill feels guilty in the beginning but Hawke returns, sober and with smiles, ready to remove her clothing or just move it enough so she can touch her. Merrill doesn’t question it because she’s wanted her for so long, as long as she’s known her, as soon as she laid her eyes on her. Hawke always looks at her when she’s fucking her, which Merrill likes. Everyone else is content with pretending she isn’t there, doesn’t exist, wants her gone. Hawke wants her when she wants her and she always wants her there.

She starts to wonder if Hawke cares but realizes it doesn’t matter. Hawke visits. That’s enough. That’s more than most get. She isn’t invisible. Not anymore.

Merrill doesn’t tell Isabela. Isabela never asks. Hawke never talks about anything. Sometimes Isabela and Hawke kiss in front of her, oblivious to the world around them. Sometimes they argue in front of everybody, each storming off in different directions. Hawke never comes to her then which makes Merrill feel better.

Isabela runs away.

Hawke finds Merrill when Merrill can find nothing, no one and pulls her into alleys, whispers things that make her burn, throb and ache and then with an expert hand satiates her until Merrill gasps her name and a confession of love spills foolishly from her lips.

Her heart thumps madly in her chest, different than the first time Hawke touched her, different than when she’s elicited every emotion and feeling that Merrill has ever wanted contained. Hawke’s fingers slip out of her and inside again, making Merrill’s eyes close and exhale, hoping, begging that Hawke will let her forget she’s ever said anything. _Is this all right?_ Hawke asks and Merrill kisses her and nods yes.


End file.
